


They've corrupted him!

by Alunnanaria



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, No flames please, Sparkly Commando, constructive crit is welcomed, first fanfic, i was bored and I found this plot bunny amusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunnanaria/pseuds/Alunnanaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you mix a normally uptight commando technician, a prankster ARC trooper and pink? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They've corrupted him!

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are probably very OOC but I just did this for fun, I hope you enjoy :)

It was a calm day for the members of delta squad, at least for the three commandos that were in the barracks resting. They were RC-1138, RC-1207 and RC-1262 also referred to as: Boss, Sev and Scorch respectively. The final member of the squad was RC-1140 nicknamed Fixer, he was the tech specialist and he was currently with the 501st since they needed his help hacking into a separatist government system.

Now you might be wondering why the rest of the squad isn't with him, the simple fact of the matter was they believed the 501st were insane and that they had the capability to make anyone they came into contact lose their sanity. Fixer had simply snorted and called them a bunch of vatlings and off he went to his, in delta's opinion, doom.

Delta squad was in the middle of placing bets on if Fixer would call begging for help or not when they got a comm call from Captain Rex.

"Boss this is Rex I'm calling to tell you that we cracked the firewalls of the seppie system and that we should be sending Fixer back soon enough." As usual Rex didn't beat around the bush.

"That is good news captain," Boss replied, he hesitated before asking " I hope Fixer hasn't been caught up in any of your mens' antics."

"Of course he hasn-" the captain was caught off by an arc trooper running up to him in sheer panic, he sighed. What had happened now? "Yes Fives what happened this time?"

"Save me please! I promise we didn't try to prank the commando it just happened! The pink glitter paint was meant for you!" It was challenging to decipher what Fives was saying in real life and damned near impossible to do so over the comm but commandos managed. 

Their reactions varied:  
Sev choked slightly  
Scorch collapsed on the floor laughing  
Boss blinked and started to query "Pink glitter paint? Please tell me this isn't what is sounds like!"

His plea was answered. By a commando barrelling into Fives with a snarl of rage. Even in the holo image you could see that Fixer's armour was indeed sparkling. Quickly all you could hear was screams of pain and pleas for aid such as "Rex help me please!" and "I promise there will be no pranks on you for a month if you save me!" There was also snarls of rage that sounded something like: "fekking die you shabla kama wearing ARC!" and "nobody to help you is there?"

The holo image eventually flipped away from that... Scene back to Rex who just stated: "I'll call you back" and then turned the holo comm off, if you ask delta about the incident you will be told that they swear they heard Rex say: "Hey! Leave some for me Fixer!" 

After the comm went blank Delta squad stared at it for a full minute before Scorch turned to Boss and cried: "the rumours are true Boss! They've corrupted him!"

Sev and Boss could only nod, and together the three commandos promised never to talk of this incident in front of Fixer: since they valued their lives and did not want to be torn apart like Fives probably is.


End file.
